


La Historia de Harry Potter y su Inestabilidad Mental

by YourFreakyGirlBoss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Depression, Gay Oliver Wood, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Harry Has a Crush, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter has a little crush in Oliver Wood, Harry has a maniac attack, Harry has bipolar disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Mania, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape is a responsible adult, Teen Angst, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFreakyGirlBoss/pseuds/YourFreakyGirlBoss
Summary: Harry Potter, un mago de trece años, atraviesa por lo impredesible, incluso para la adivina Sybill Trelawney.Luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort-por tercera vez- y a un basilisco, un Harry muy atormentado regresa con sus abusivos parientes ¿qué podría salir mal?Mucho, en palabras de Severus Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Algo definitivamente no es normal

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió.  
> ¿Cómo es posible que Harry no desarrolle ningúna enfermedad mental después de tener una infancia tan horrible?  
> Además, sufro de este desorden, y necesitaba proyectarlo ja.  
> Espero les guste :)

_**Lunes, 13 de Junio.** _

  
Era una mañana fresca, muy normal para comienzos del verano en Surrey. Bueno, en realidad faltaban varios minutos para que amaneciera, pero para Harry Potter, despertarse a esas horas era lo considerado como normal en sus vacaciones de verano.

  
Si le preguntaran a Harry si la idea le gustaba, obviamente diría que no-no es como si mucha gente se molestara en conversar con Harry en los últimos días, de todas formas-, pero si debía de escoger entre limpiar a las cuatro de la mañana o recibir un castigo de su tío por negarse, elegiría sin dudar la limpieza, muchas gracias. 

  
Retrasando un poco lo inevitable, se estiró en su maltrecha cama, comprobando si sus músculos y huesos estaban dentro del todo bien después de la paliza que su tío le había dado ayer por haber quemado accidentalmente la cena.

  
Harry, aunque acostumbrado a esta violencia sin sentido por parte de sus parientes, no podía evitar contar los días que faltaban para el regreso a clase. Tristemente para él, esto solo era el comienzo de lo que parecía iba a ser el peor verano de su vida.

  
Pero si quería complacer a su tíos para hacer de esto una tortura soportable, mejor hacer lo que le dijeron. Y si eso incluía ser su esclavo personal, que así sea.

  
A ellos no les importaba si Harry ya había limpiado toda la casa el día anterior, tenía que hacerlo de todas formas al día siguiente.

  
-¡No me importa si crees que todo esta limpio, lo harás de nuevo, monstruo!- le había dicho su tío ante su protesta.

  
Así que debía de levantarse muy temprano y comenzar a limpiar todos los rincones -literalmente todos los rincones, sin exagerar- de la planta baja para poder terminar a la hora del desayuno, el cual cocinaba todas las mañanas para la familia cuando se despertara. 

  
Y luego, tenía que continuar limpiando la planta alta y el jardín, todo esto antes de que su tío regresara del trabajo, porque sino lo hacía, se podría ir olvidando de comer por el resto de la semana e ir preparando su espalda para el cinturón del tío Vernon por haber desobedecido. 

  
En fin, el verano de Harry definitivamente apestaba.

  
Riéndose entre dientes mientras se cambiaba, no pudo evitar pensar lo que el mundo mágico diría si viera al gran Harry Potter, a el “el niño que vivió”, trapeando y fregando como un elfo doméstico. Eso si que sería una verdadera sorpresa.

  
Pero hoy, al contrario de los días anteriores, se sentía de muy buen humor como para que todas esas ideas realmente lo molestaran, por lo que solo las ignoró, decidido a mantenerse eufórico todo lo que pudiera

  
Con una sonrisa en su cara, comenzó su rutina. 

  
Lavó las ventanas, las puertas de vidrio de los aparadores, pulió la bajilla, sacó el inexistente polvo de las repisas, ordenó alfabeticamente las especias. Pero incluso mientras enceraba el piso de la cocina, no pudo dejar de sonreír. 

  
Cuando los Dursley bajaron a las 7 a.m. -excepto su primo, que se despertaba a las diez de la mañana- mantuvo su optimismo a pesar del desprecio y el odio en general.

  
-¡No puedes apresurarte, niño estúpido!- se podría decir que tía Petunia no era una persona muy madrugadora.-¡Sabes muy bien que tu tío debe de irse en media hora, y todo para pagar tu comida y ropa, maldito desagradecido!

  
-Por supuesto tía Petunia. Perdón, señor, no lo volveré a hacer.-respondió Harry lo más manso que pudo. Era muy temprano para recibir un golpe.

  
-Más te vale, muchacho.- gruñó tío Vernon a Harry. 

  
De ahí en más, trató de ignorar todo lo demás y concentrarse sólo en la tarea que tenía en frente.

  
Y hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan despreocupado, tan relajado, a pesar de no tener un motivo real para ello, que tenía que disfrutarlo. 

  
Desde finales de curso que seguía despertando en medio de la noche por sus pesadillas sobre Tom Riddle y el basilisco, y aunque Harry no se lo diría a nadie-ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione, lo más parecido a una familia que tenía- no podía olvidar el rechazo que sintió cuando la totalidad de Hogwarts lo había marginado por todo el asunto del heredero de Slytherin. 

Por lo que si tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar el sentirse tan bien, Harry no iba a desperdiciarla pensando en por qué del sentimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera, y estaba muy agradecido de sentir algo además del pesimismo que lo acompañaba últimamente, rondando en sus días y noches.

Y durante todo ese exhaustivo día, Harry tuvo ese sentimiento de que nada podía salir mal, incluso con su suerte.

Pero en la felicidad del momento, ignoró aquella vocecita que le advertía, que le recordaba que las cosas buenas no suelen durar por mucho tiempo, por muy deprimente que suene.


	2. La desobediencia de Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más largo que el capitulo anterior, pero demasiado corto para mi gusto :(

_**Nota de** _ **Auto** **r:**

**Otro capitulo, no tan largo**

**Martes, 14 de junio.**

Eran la una de la mañana y Harry todavía estaba despierto, sin poder pegar un ojo.

Fue sin dudas un día muy largo y exhaustivo, y en días normales Harry probablemente se hubiera desmayado por el cansancio apenas tocara su cama, pero esta noche parecía que no iba a ser igual.

El cielo era oscuro y limpio, sin señales de nubes, y la casa no mostraba signos de vida. Harry, que todavía se encuentra con tanta energía que podría jugar varios partidos de quidditch sin necesitar descanso alguno, no podría dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño sin suerte alguna.

Sus pensamientos galopaban sin freno por su mente, manteniéndolo alerta y bien despierto. Iban desde lo que sus amigos estarían haciendo a estas horas, hasta sobre lo que qué sucedería si pudiera realizar hechizos sin varita.

No podía parar y su cerebro, activo como estaba, no era de mucha ayuda. Muchas ideas tontas deambularon por su cabeza, con ningún descanso entre ellas.

Harto de tratar de ponerse cómodo y reconociéndolo como batalla perdida, Harry pensó que tratar de salir por correr para gastar algo de energía sonaba como una excelente idea; hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de la casa en donde se tenía prisionero, y más aún que no hacía ejercicio, y la idea de quedarse quieto por otras cuatro horas más lo volvía loco.

Sabía que era peligroso e imprudente escapar de los Dursley- si se enteraban lo iban a matar, definitivamente- pero Harry sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que ellos, no por nada hace sólo unos meses atrás había tenido éxito en matar a un basilisco, y de ser necesario, estaba seguro de que podría enfrentar a sus tíos sin problema. Era un griffindor, se supone que es la casa de los valientes, y no se podía dejar amedrentar por unos simples muggles ¡Era el niño que vivió! ¡Por favor!

Además, tampoco podría hacer otra cosa, y preferiría irse de todos los modos que permanecer postrado en lo que apenas se podría llamar una cama.

Vestido con ropa inmensa que le había pertenecido a su primo y sus viejas zapatillas en mano, salió lo más sigiloso y callado que pudo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Su corazón palpitaba por el miedo, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas rápidamente; mientras bajaba uno por uno los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso, enumeró cada uno de los castigos que obtendría por hacer esto, pero para su suerte, no hizo ningún sonido en todo su trayecto. Harry dudaba que incluso la Sra. Norris lo hubiera escuchado.

Pisando terreno seguro, y con mucha más confianza que antes, se deslizo en la noche por la cocina hasta la puerta trasera, ya saboreando la fresca brisa veraniega. Sin mucho preámbulo, abrió y salió al patio trasero.

Seguro de que sus parientes ya no iban a poder escucharlo, Harry se colocó sus zapatillas, olvidando el miedo de ser descubierto, y más despreocupado y feliz, salió a la calle.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero si sus músculos indicaban algo, era por mucho tiempo. Harry se sentía realmente vivo y extasiado y, sin importar si sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo, había corrido tanto como éstos le permitieron. Era realmente vigorizante, y se preguntó porqué no lo hacía más seguido.

Agitado, paró a un costado de la carretera para recuperar un poco el aliento. No importaba si era mágico, no cambiaba el hecho de estar tan fuera de forma, Harry pensó para sí.

El cielo había comenzado a aclararse, por lo que debían de ser ya las cuatro de la mañana o un poco más. Si no se apuraba para regresar, no iba a poder terminar de limpiar a tiempo para preparar el desayuno, pero para su desconcierto, la preocupación y el temor habitual no llegaron como era habitual.

Este sentimiento de libertad no lo dejaba pensar como debería, se dio cuenta Harry, pero no le importaba, no realmente. Se encontraba liviano y lejos de sus inquietudes habituales, como si estuviera volando en su escoba, sin rumbo alguno, solo para disfrutar este éxtasis que lo abrazaba como nunca. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. O por lo menos así se sentía.

No había pasado ni futuro, solo un presente brillante y perfecto. Y era completamente suyo.

Sin dedicar un segundo pensamiento a lo que podría pasar, comenzó a correr de vuelta, sin dirección alguna.

* * *

Que el profesor Severus Snape se encontrara despierto a las cinco se la mañana no era novedad alguna. Muchas fueron las noches que pasó dando vueltas en su maltrecho hogar en Spinner Ends, vagando desde su sala de estar al dormitorio y viceversa.

No era de público conocimiento, claro está, pero el profesor Snape raramente podía dormir más de seis horas, y eso si se iba a la cama con un trago. Esas eran las consideradas buenas noches.

En la malas noches, ni se molestaba en intentar dormir ya conociendo la inutilidad de la tarea, y para su desgracia estas eran las más comunes.

Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, este insomnio tenía nombre y apellido, para desgracia de Snape.

Su austera sala de estar era la espectadora en esta madrugada. Acompañado solo por sus libros y el calor de la chimenea, Severus Snape meditó lánguida y profundamente sobre una de las personas más odiada por él.

Sirius Black, antiguo compañero de clase y conocido criminal, se había fugado hace menos de una semana con el claro propósito asesinar al preciado niño de oro, Harry Potter.

La boca de Severus no podía evitar arrugarse con asco al pensar en el despreciable de Black.

No solo hizo su tiempo escolar más miserable del que ya era, sino que fue uno de los tantos responsables- él encabezada sin dudas la lista- de el acontecimiento que fácilmente se puede describir como el peor de su vida.

Y no satisfecho con haber vendido a Lily al peor de los asesinos hace tantos años atrás, ahora venía a destruir lo único que quedaba de ella en este mundo.

Sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria la copa de bourbon que sostenía, sumergido en sus turbulentos pensamientos, observó fijamente el fuego ardiendo hasta que de este no quedaron más que cenizas.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos aparte de intentar descubrir dónde podría estar oculto el bastardo, era rogar para que el insensato de Potter se mantuviese a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer esta basura!


	3. La gota que rebalso el vaso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la verdad es que no le tenía mucha fe al proyecto, pero me terminé entusiasmando más de lo que creí jaja
> 
> Si te gustó, por favor comenta, ¡me resulta muy motivador! Aunque sea un "esta muy bien tu historia" o algo así, pero sos libre de no hacerlo, claramente.
> 
> Aclaración de la historia (y un poco de la bipolaridad): lo que Harry esta experimentando es un ataque maníaco, que no es simplemente un estado de felicidad; una persona bipolar (en donde me incluyo) se siente invencible e imparable. Puede parecer que Harry no actúa como Harry en absoluto, pero ese es el punto. Uno no se siente solo con más energía, sino que hace cosas que normalmente no haría como dormir muy poco o en absoluto, o tener relaciones con un desconocido, o hacer cosas que no te atreverías por vergüenza o pudor. Sin mencionar la paranoia o el enojo extremo, que traen muchas complicaciones en el día a día.
> 
> Puede parecer muy tonto, pero en el momento parece muy lógico. Te invito a que investigues un poco o me consultes si no entiendes algo de esto, siempre es bueno estar informado :)
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruta este largo capitulo!

_**Miércoles, 15 de Junio** _

Había estado corriendo la mayor parte de la mañana, y en algún momento debió haber llegado a una zona de comercio bastante alejada de Privet Drive. Estaba muy concurrida, seguramente debido al verano y a que la gente tenía más tiempo libre, o por lo menos los niños lo hacían.

Sin ganas de regresar, pensó en cuándo fue la última vez que visitó los comercios muggles -en la escuela primaria, muy probablemente-, y como la respuesta no le gustaba para nada, Harry decidió deambular por ahí.

No podía perder nada más, y dentro de las cosas que había hecho –o que no hizo, más precisamente hablando- esta no iba a ser la peor.

A pesar de todo el recorrido que hizo a pie, no se sentía cansado en absoluto, un poco adolorido sí, pero no cansado; estaba tan fresco y relajado como si recién despertara, bueno, no tan fresco considerando las gotas que corrían por su frente y cuello.

La gente lo veía con mala cara mientras paseaba, medio escandalizada por lo que asumió se debía a la ropa y a lo sudado que estaba. Harry no les prestó ni la más mínima atención como lo haría normalmente, poco dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por desconocidos, y en un extraño impulso de rebeldía y confianza, se revolvió el pelo.

Un escaparate llamó su atención a su derecha, resultando ser una tienda de arte, aparentemente, donde se mostraban varios caballetes, pinceles y pinturas, junto con cuadernos y colores. Harry no era lo que se consideraría una persona artística, siempre había preferido entretenerse con un libro, pero todavía sentía esta energía burbujeando en su pecho y necesitaba sacarla de alguna otra forma, y a falta de su Nimbus, se tendría que contentar con esto.

Unos diez minutos después, salió de la tienda con una caja de colores y un cuaderno pequeño de cuero. Contando el dinero que le quedaba- el verano pasado había cambiado algo de dinero mágico en el muggle, solo por si acaso-, decidió que podría comer un buen desayuno, el cual su estómago pedía a gritos.

Una calle más abajo se encontró con un café. No era lo que sus tíos hubieran elegido –principalmente por la falta de exclusividad- pero era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Ocupó un lugar junto a la ventana, no queriendo perderse en sol que ya comenzaba a calentar sin compasión, y con el riesgo de morir de inanición sino consumía algo pronto, Harry ordenó a una amable camarera todo lo que pudo pagar del menú, para el desconcierto de esta.

Y mientras comía, comenzó a pintar sin algo definido en mente. Pintó flores que había plantado la semana pasada en el jardín delantero, pintó una pequeña serpiente que había encontrado cerca de un árbol. Pintó una ballena grande con peluca rubia, a una jirafa con perlas y una morsa con camisa y corbata.

Pintó árboles que le recordaron al bosque prohibido, a un viejo con túnica con estrellas fugaces, pintó el cielo azul que recordaba cuando pensaba en volar. Pintó a sus amigos como los recordaba, a Hermione con libros y a Ron con un sweatter naranja. Dibujó a todos los estandartes de Hogwarts ¡incluso dibujo a Malfoy!

Dibujó y dibujó hasta que sus manos dolieron y sus lápices se gastaron.

* * *

Había estado siguiendo a Harry durante toda la semana, pero nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo qué sucedería ese día de verano.

Al principio, le había costado un poco más de lo deseado poder localizarlo. Pero una vez que lo consiguió, seguirlo a donde fuera que vaya fue pan comido, principalmente porque el muchacho no salía a ningún lado.

Sirius se sorprendió al descubrir cuánto tiempo un adolescente podía estar sin salir de su casa en pleno verano, pero resultó aún más extraño cuando el mencionado decidió salir por primera vez en lo que parecían semanas a la 1 de la madrugada, al igual que un fugitivo, y mira que él sabía de esas cosas.

No bastante con eso, el niño comenzó a correr, como si eso fuera lo más normal para hacer en plena madrugada.

Apenas y le había dado tiempo a Sirius de levantarse de los arbustos donde había estado echado, oculto, para comenzar a seguirlo.

Si bien los dementores no lo habían matado, su cuerpo si que sufrió las consecuencias, y esa noche tratando de seguir a su cachorro, lo tuvo bien presente.

Corrieron por horas, él mayormente escondido en la noche, pero siguiendo atentamente los pasos de Harry.

No podía creer cuánto había crecido. Es cierto que era algo bajo par su edad y que estaba más delgado de lo que le gustaría, pero Sirius no cabía en sí de la emoción al ver lo parecido a James que Harry era.

Para su propio bien, bloqueó esos pensamientos. No era bueno concentrarse en el pasado, bien lo sabía él. Ni siquiera se suponía que iba a encontrarse con Harry, pero no pudo resistirse a la idea de verlo por última vez.

De cualquier manera, siguió a su ahijado todo el camino, muy trabajosamente, pero lo hizo, hasta llegar a una zona muggle comercial.

Sirius comenzó a preocuparse un poco por la actitud del niño. Verlo tan satisfecho y feliz, no era normal. No solo había estado corriendo por horas durante toda la noche, sino que parecía que no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo.

¿Quizás estaba drogado? No es que él fuera el mejor ejemplo para dar-ni por asomo-, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que esa fuera la explicación correcta. A no ser que en los años que pasó en Azkaban los muggles hubieran inventado algo nuevo, no reconocía ningún efecto de drogas o sustancias en la cara de su ahijado.

De todas formas, se mantuvo en duda y atento por cualquier señal que indicara otra justificación por su comportamiento.

Cuando Harry salió de una tienda con materiales para pintar, Sirius se perdió completamente.

¿Por qué Harry, el hijo de James, querría dibujar? ¡No tenía sentido alguno! Debería estar planeando alguna broma para molestar a su primo o estar persiguiendo a cualquier muchacha linda, ¡no desperdiciando el tiempo con niñeces!

Mientras veía a su desconcertante ahijado engullir su desayuno y pintar, Sirius se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la mente del adolescente.

* * *

Harry, al estar muy concentrado en su comida, no se había percatado al principio de lo que estaba pasando.

Y tampoco lo hubiese notado después sino fuera por la mujer.

Esa misteriosa mujer que cada pocos segundos miraba al hombre que sabía que estaba detrás de él; lo miraba sin interrupción, y algo le decía que no era un buen augurio para él.

Harry sabía que él era muy inteligente, pero parecía que ellos desconocían este hecho.

Pensaban que podían burlarlo, que podían ir contra él ¡pero que estúpidos eran!

Sus sentidos se pusieron bien alerta, escuchando y viendo cada persona en el lugar. El reloj en la pared, los pies de una anciana arrastrándose por debajo de su mesa, una camarera tomando una orden.

Su pie comenzó a golpetear ansioso, y sus manos temblaban demasiado.

De repente lo supo, todos estaban en su contra, todas esas personas que él no conocía, pero que ellos sí lo conocían a él, querían e iban a lastimarlo. Sabían dónde debían atacar.

Seguramente fueron enviados por Voldemort, o peor, su tío. Fue un estúpido por haber pensado que no iba a ser descubierto, pero él no se iba a dejar atrapar sin pelear.

Harry se incorporó de golpe de su asiento, alerta y preparado para el enfrentamiento que él creía que estaba por suceder.

-¡Dejen de fingir, malditos bastardos! ¡Sé que están detrás de mi!- como pudo, Harry recogió su cuaderno y lápices, preparándose para correr.

La gente del café lo miraba entre asustada y desconcertada, pero él sabía que solo estaban fingiendo para que él los creyera inocentes.

Todos eran espías, listos para raptarlo y matarlo. Todos estaban en su contra, como era lo usual.

-¡No les tengo miedo!- en realidad, estaba aterrorizado.-¡NO ME ASUSTAN!

Sin poder evitar las lágrimas y con su pulso corriendo desbocado, Harry corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta, sin escuchar las protestas de la camarera por no haber pagado.

No le importaba, necesitaba huir de todos los espías.

La gente en la calle lo evitaba, pero él sabía que más secuestradores estaban ocultos entre la corriente de personas.

Tenía que llegar a Surrey, lo antes posible.

Dumbledore había dicho una vez que estaba a salvo con su tía, y era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

* * *

Harry entró a la casa de los Dursley, desesperado y alterado, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Era casi mediodía, por lo que su tía Petunia debería estar preparando el almuerzo para ella y su hijo.

El silencio reinaba en la casa cuando entró precipitadamente por la puerta del frente.

Apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Harry analizó la situación. Era muy fuera de lo común tanta quietud a esta hora en la casa, considerando que debería estar Dudley instalado frente al televisor a todo volumen como hacía todos los días desde que sus vacaciones comenzaron.

Sospechando un poco, entró a la cocina para encontrarse con su tía parada de espaldas frente a la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

-¿Dónde estabas?- sin girarse, su tía le ladró.

-Afuera.- musitó suavemente.

No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle, pero si algo sabía era que no iba a disculparse. No esta vez. Casi lo mataban no hace menos de una hora.

-¡Te olvidaste de tus deberes, niño malcriado y egoísta!-

Tía Petunia estaba iracunda, en el mejor de los casos. Al contrario de su tío, su cara se arrugaba y sus ojos eran más saltones de lo normal. Harry se hubiese distraído por esto sino fuera por la palma que sorpresivamente impactó en su rostro.

Una ira sin precedentes cegó a Harry de un momento a otro, dejando atrás el terror que había estado sintiendo. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! ¡Con todo lo que Harry hacía por ellos, se atrevía a llamarlo egoísta!

-¡NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- sin darle lugar para reponerse de los gritos, Harry agarro los delgados hombros de Petunia fuertemente y le grito en su cara:-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME EGOÍSTA CUANDO USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME UTILIZAN!

Sin darse cuenta, las luces comenzaron a estallar y las puertas de los muebles se abrían y cerraban con fuerza, como si un viento golpeara contra ellos. Los vidrios de las ventanas se partieron en mil pedacitos, saltando hacia todas partes, algunos incluso cortando los rostros de Harry y Petunia.

Harry soltó a su tía, pero no podía permanecer quieto y callado por más tiempo. Era como si una presa dentro de su pecho se hubiese roto, derramando todo lo que había aguantado por años con esta familia.

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y solo por hacer algo, agarró un vaso de la encimera y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. Su magia, igual de descontrolada que él, arremetía con violencia contra todo objeto en la cocina que no estuviera ya destrozado.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE USTEDES! ¡HARTO DE TENER QUE HACER TODO LO QUE ORDENEN!-

Harry no podía parar de gritar, de romper, y cuando no quedó nada en pie, comenzó a golpear la pared hasta que sus manos palpitaban de dolor. No podía soportarlo, ya no más.

Dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con dirección a su habitación.

Su tía quedó sola en la cocina, gritando a oídos sordos

* * *

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el cuarto.

Tanto la puerta como las ventanas estaban cubiertas de muebles, papel y ropa, dejando la habitación sin luz alguna.

Harry, oculto en su armario, no hacía más que esperar a que lo inevitable sucediera. Había intentado cerrar todo para evitar que lo siguieran observando, pero dudaba mucho que eso diera resultado.

Las horas pasaron, y sin darse cuenta, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Hasta hace poco sus tíos habían estado golpeando la puerta para hacer que saliera, pero Harry no se entregaría tan fácil.

Sabía que gente estaba vigilando la casa, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que atacaran.

En su soledad, pensó sobre lo que sucedió con su tía. No podía terminar de digerir que lo que hizo. Sus tíos no lo perdonarían, había cruzado la línea. Pero era culpa de ellos, no se suponía que sus veranos fueran así. Debería ser como el de sus amigos, lleno de tardes soleadas y diversión, debería de quejarse sobre toda la tarea que le habían asignado, no sobre todo lo que tenía que limpiar.

Debería estar pensando en como hacer para convencer a sus padres para que lo dejaran estar afuera más tiempo con sus amigos, no rogar para que no le destrozaran la espalda a golpes. Debería ser tantas cosas…

Una tristeza aplastó el pecho de Harry e incontrolables lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Estaba tan cansado de guardar estos sentimientos, tan harto de todo.

Enterró su rostro en sus rodillas, llorando por los padres y la familia que debería haber tenido, por la infancia que tendría que haber disfrutado. Lloró lo que en trece años se guardó, comprendiendo entre gritos silenciosos lo solo que se encontraba en el mundo, y el poco tiempo que le quedaba, sabiendo que seguramente moriría en cuanto bajara la guardia.

Maldijo su nombre, una y otra vez. Si él no fuera él, no tendría que estar temiendo por su vida, no tendría que lamentar su soledad.

Harry Potter podría significar todo para algunos, pero él era solo un niño, solo Harry. Un Harry muy solo y asustado.

Cuando se quedó sin lágrimas para llorar, miró la oscuridad que lo abrazaba en ese viejo mueble, rogando por alguien que lo salvara.

_No quiero morir así._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta basura!


End file.
